one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Enerjak vs. Broly
The First Round continues as Enerjak of Sonic the Hedghehog (nominated by Cropfist) challenges Broly from the Dragon Ball Z series (nominated by Shakaboy). Who will be victorious? The Chaos Demigod or the Terrorist Saiyan? Also a special thanks to Roymaster11 for a cool looking thumbnail. Introduction A mysterious voice can be heard through the room with a monitor with several screens. Each screen showcased a different character from different dimensions of fiction. Whether they were training, exploring or just meeting with friends. ???: They shall be perfect tools. Sixty-four shall enter but only one will come on top. Their reward shall be wonderful. Just wonderful! The mysterious voice starts to laugh maniacally as he presses buttons and one by one the red portals start to appear. Enerjak was walking through and was beating up Sonic and Tails with ease. Sonic was starting to get up as Enerjak starts to float up and readies for his final attack. However a red portal came and took the demigod, sparing Sonic from his demise. Broly was floating in space after he turned the Hulk and the planet into nothingness. Broly then charged towards the next planet as a red portal appeared in front of him and sucked him away. Like everyone else who had been sucked into the crimson red portals and rifts, Enerjak fell and landed on hard ground. Granted he didn't break his back but that didn't mean that the fall didn't hurt. He groaned in pain as he stood up clutching his back. Enerjak: Where am I? What is this place? ???: I am right behind you. Enerjak: What I'm shocked! Well who and what are you? ???: I am Mega Monkey leader of S.I.C.K. and you are. Enerjak: I'm Enerjak lord of the Dark Echidna. And you shall tell what is this place for! Mega Monkey: Silly me have more about my golden cane to destroy you! Enerjak unleashes his powers blasts Mega Monkey and he dodges. Enerjak: Very Well then. Now Die! Before he blast Mega Monkey, they both turned to hear a loud voice laughing maniacally. A red mist began to gather around, beneath their feet. Mega Monkey: Good Luck to you Echidna I how shall see you again. They are then transported to their respective fights. Enerjak teleported to a Desert until he uses his powers turns around and looks over the place and he dodges and rolls. A full saiyan appears in the battle of the arena he conflicts with his Blaster Meteor full charges and throws. Enerjak dodges away for the Blaster Meteor and he glared right at Broly and tells for the explanation. Enerjak: Who and what are you? Broly: I'm Broly from Vegeta Planet and you get no mercy and I shall kill right now! Enerjak draws his powers and fully charges and towards at Broly to the sky and blast him on the ground to the arena. Broly: I'm going to start the carnage with you! Enerjak: Fine. Let's get this over with! LIVE AND LET DIE!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cue Alive) 60 Enerjak rammed into Broly and slashes him several times. Enerjak then grabbed him by the neck and threw him to the ground. Enerjak slammed his claw into Broly’s face mutliple times. Broly kicks him away and starts to walk towards him. Broly began transforming in a psychotic outburst. Enerjak stumbled back as Super Saiyan Broly emerged almost unamused. Broly fires a Ki Blast at Enerjak knocking him down. Enerjak: You green haired, monkey! DIE!! 50 Broly jumped onto Enerjak like a trampoline. Broly flew at Enerjak getting ready to punch him but Enerjak teleported away and charged a chaos blast, but misses it target. Enerjak begins flailing his claws at Broly punching him over and over. However, Broly managed to resist and grabs Enerjak by the face and drives him head first into the ground. Enerjak was blocked out as Broly took flight and repeatedly slammed him to the ground of the arena. Enerjak was currently running out of options. His arms were worn out. 42 Enerjak then teleports and charged a shot at Broly. This time it hits Broly in the back of the head causing him to crash to the ground. Enerjak shot several chaos arrows at Broly’s head knocking him into a the stands of the arena. Broly however effortlessly destroys the stands and begins using Telekinesis to strangle Enerjak. Enerjak unexpectedly broke through the strangling by using mind control and smashed Broly’s face in with his claws. Enerjak then kneed Broly in the gut then tossed him headfirst into the other side of the arena. 32 Broly shouted in rage as he began transforming. Broly was surrounded by green energy as he transformed into his Legendary Super Saiyan form. Enerjak: Another form! Broly shouted in rage and rushed at Enerjak. Enerjak punched back but Broly’s power easily surpassed him and began wailing away at Enerjak. His bones began to break as Enerjak was breathing heavily. Enerjak grabs Broly right away and slams him into the ground. However Broly didn’t even react to the pain. He smirked and rushes at Enerjak. Broly unleashed the Bone Crusher which holds Enerjak in place slowly crushing him. However Enerjak manages to break free with teleportation. Broly: Where did you go? 20 Enerjak rams Broly into the ground. The attack colliding Broly causes the entire field to burn. Enerjak then strangled and shot Broly into the press box and charges after him. Broly fired the Full Power Energy Wave. It exploded in the echidna’s face and it sent him to the the other side of the stadium. Enerjak tried to stand up as Broly landed on the moon. Broly: Looks like it’s time to destroy you! Broly flew at Enerjak but right when he was gonna land a punch, Enerjak grabbed Broly’s hand and punched him away with his two claws. Broly skidded back but he had no sign of slowing down 12 Broly used High Speed Rush and knocked Enerjak into the field. Enerjak then shot at the field to accelerate towards Broly. Broly was surprised that a simple creature had become this powerful, and was intrigued. Enerjak: NOW DIE!!!!! Broly fired a giant Ki Blast knocking Enerjak again as the arena begins to collapses. Broly took off to kill him but the enchilada sped at Broly in blinding speeds winding up a punch. Enerjak unleashed it..but Broly used the Energy Shield. Broly rammed into Enerjak and became a small green like sphere charging at fast speeds. Enerjak: Not Yet 8 Time then froze as Enerjak opened his eyes and then telepathically choked Broly and forms hundreds of Chaos Arrows all around him. Time resumed Enerjak: Sleep tight, Monkey There was nothing Broly can do as several hundred arrows appeared and hit the saiyan as he passed out. K.O!!! Broly then fell to the ground as Enerjak lands on the now collapsed stadium. Then after a second, Enerjak fell and felt the pain. Enerjak: What a tough fight! A green energy came and charged up the dark demigod and restored him to normal. Enerjak then flew to find his next victim of the tournament. Results ???: HOLY ****! That was awesome! Nice trick you have there, Enerjak. But if you think you will pull that on me, you have another thing coming! A hard earned win against a strong opponent, so few have beat Broly, be proud. This melee's winner is Enerjak. (Cue JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven OST - DIO Battle BGM) Winning Combatant: Enerjak: 16 Broly: 1 Enerjak advances into the Round of 32!! Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Also check out my friends TheOneLegend's Outsiders Tournament, click here!! Thanks to Finnmcmissilecar for help with this introduction. Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:John1Thousand Category:Evil Only themed One Minute Melee Category:Villain vs Villain Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Sonic vs DBZ' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:One Minute Melees with Music